This invention relates to a heat sensing apparatus and more particularly to a heat sensing apparatus for use in combination with bearings, electrical motors, etc.
Applicant previously devised a mounting bracket for a heat detector switch and received U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,761 on Aug. 30, 1977. Although the heat detector switch and mounting bracket described in Pat. No. 4,045,761 has been quite successful, some problems have been experienced with the previous device in that rodents sometime damage the electrical wires extending from the device.
As noted in applicant's previous patent, heat detectors have been employed on bearings, motors, etc. to provide a warning if and when the motor or bearing becomes overheated. Heat detectors are generally shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,119,184; 2,164,674; 2,596,847 and 2,709,210. Although the devices of the prior art may have been generally satisfactory, the devices were difficult to mount on the associated structure and required extensive modification thereof. Additionally, the devices disclosed in the prior art are subject to damage upon being struck by a tool, broom, etc. Applicant's previous patent did provide a significant advance in the prior art and the instant invention is regarded as being a significant improvement over applicant's earlier design.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved heat sensing apparatus for members requiring heat monitoring such as motors, bearings, etc.
A further object of the invention is to provide a heat sensing apparatus which is rodent proof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a heat sensing apparatus for bearings, motors, etc. which is ideally suited for use with hollow flexible conduit.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a heat sensing apparatus which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.